


Little Words

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [28]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Eric se blesse.Eric doit attendre avant de rejouer au foot.Eric se retrouve à faire la promotion de son club dans un centre commercial.Honnêtement, il se sent malchanceux.Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Dele.





	Little Words

Quel joie, honnêtement. Se blesser en plein milieu de la saison. En soi, c'est son épaule, ça va. Il fait du foot. Mais évidemment, Eric a interdiction de pratiquer avec la gravité de la blessure. Un seul mauvais coup pourrait l'aggraver.

Donc voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouve, un samedi matin/après-midi, dans un centre commercial, à faire la promotion du club. Au moins, il n'est pas seul. Il ironise parce qu'il est accompagné de quelques membres du staff alors que lui doit s'occuper des activités.

Un tapis en fausse herbe a été allongé au sol sur une certaine distance. Il y a des ballons, une cage, quelques objets qui aident à l'échauffement, des élastiques, des plots.

Quelques enfants curieux viennent s'amuser à tirer, à passer autour des plots. Pour être honnête, il a toujours bien aimé les enfants alors c'est avec toute la patience du monde qu'il s'occupe d'eux.

On lui accorde une pause et il revient sur la grande table exposée où quelques feuilles, des stylos et leurs affaires sont posées. Il s'assoie sur une chaise et deux filles du groupe, Marcia et Helena peut-être, viennent à ses côtés.

— Tu feras un excellent parent ! C'est incroyable comme tu es doué avec les enfants !

Il laisse les deux s'extasier, un peu gêné d'entretenir une conversation avec elles quand il n'est même pas sûr de leurs prénoms.

— D'ailleurs, tu veux une bière ? Gil et Tom ont ouvert le pack ?

Aie. Encore des gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Puis, des bières ? Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Quelle image ça donne du club ? Il devrait probablement être plus détendu mais il refuse poliment avec un sourire, préférant retourner s'occuper des activités.

Il fait une poignée de main avec un petit garçon qui semble ravi de l'avoir vu avant que ce dernier ne s'en aille et qu'il ne commence à remettre le terrain en place.

— Hé, monsieur ?

Il relève la tête pour découvrir un garçon à la peau basanée semble un peu plus jeune que lui. La curiosité l'emporte.

— Oui ?

— Je peux participer ?

— Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieux pour ça ?

L'inconnu lui offre un sourire amusé.

— Et toi tu es forcément blessé pour être ici, vrai ?

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de pincer les lèvres, avant d'inquiéter, d'un hochement de tête, à son interlocuteur de le rejoindre.

— Bon, tu me fais jouer ?

— Je ne vais pas te traiter comme un enfant quand même ?

— Non. Mais prends-soin de moi quand même.

Il hausse un sourcil quand il se rend compte que cette discussion est en train de, étonnamment, tourner au flirt. Cela ne le dérange pas trop. Il a rompu avec sa dernière petite-amie il y a deux mois et depuis personne en vue.

Il s'est toujours intéressé aux filles et aux garçons et celui-ci n'est vraiment pas moche, bien qu'il semble avoir un certain sarcasme qui l'agace déjà.

— Je peux avoir ton nom sinon ?

— Eric Dier.

— Parfait, Eric ! Je suis Dele, ravi de te rencontrer.

S'il ne cesse de se demander pourquoi ce fameux Dele est venu le voir, il passe un après-midi très agréable. Son compagnon est adorable d'une certaine manière et plutôt bon avec un ballon au pied.

Il apprend aussi que ce dernier est effectivement plus jeune que lui avec deux ans de moins et qu'il fait des études dans la musique.

— De la musique ? Pourquoi de la musique ?

Dele hausse les épaules, l'air peu convaincu lui-même.

— J'aime plutôt ça. Puis j'étais doué pour. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de se faire remarquer et de devenir footballeur.

Eric ignore la pique, conscient que cela semble être un sujet délicat pour son interlocuteur.

— Tu es doué.

— Donc, monsieur le footballeur pro, où t'es-tu blessé pour être ici ?

Préférant agir plutôt que de parler, il commence à soulever son t-shirt. Le plus jeune rougit immédiatement et bafouille, l'air carrément gêné.

— M-Mais tu ... Diet, en général j'attends au moins un rendez-vous avant de passer à ce genre de choses.

— Tu m'as demandé où j'étais blessé non ? Je te montre.

Le musicien acquiesce mais semble toujours en émoi, bien qu'il ait réussi à sortir une nouvelle blague. Il n'ôte pas son haut complètement, se contentant de montrer les strass qui maintiennent solidement son épaule.

— O-Oh, dit doucement Dele sans qu'il ne puisse savoir si c'est pour la musculature de son torse ou pour la blessure. Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

— Un tacle, une mauvaise chute, c'est vite parti.

Son nouvel ami a un regard vidé et d'un geste doux qui lui tire des frissons il caresse le tissu, la cicatrice.

— Ça fait encore mal ?

— Plus maintenant.

Dele acquiesce, se recule et il remet son t-shirt au (léger) mécontentement de l'étudiant qui marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Ils restent ensemble même quand d'autres enfants arrivent pour s'essayer à l'activité, faisant deux équipes, continuant au fond de parler et de chercher le contact de l'un et de l'autre. La fin de la journée arrive beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

— Le centre commercial va bientôt fermer, on va remballer le matériel, lui dit Sophia, Marcia ?

Il acquiesce et jette un coup d'œil à son camarade qui les aide aussi à récupérer les objets et à les ramener jusqu'aux voitures.   
Juste quand ils ont fini, ils se tiennent là, l'un devant l'autre, sans savoir quoi dire.

— Merci. Pour aujourd'hui, je veux dire. J'avais besoin de ça.

— Merci à toi, Delboy, tu m'as aussi bien aidé.

— Bon, euh, bah ... je vais y aller. Salut !

Dele baisse la tête légèrement, comme déçu, et tourne les talons en rabattant la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête. Lui-même se sent dépité car il ne veut pas que leur rencontre se finisse comme ça.

— Dele ! Attends !

Le musicien se retourne, intrigué, un sourire léger sur les lèvres, plein d'espoir.

— Ça te dirait de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

— Oh, Diet, c'est un rendez-vous ?

— Si tu veux que ça le soit.

Ils échangent un sourire. Il est surpris quand le plus jeune se jette à son cou pour l'enlacer avec ferveur.

— Bien sûr que je le veux.

— T-Tu ... veux nous suivre ou tu préfères qu'on se donne rendez-vous quelque part ?

— Je peux te donner mon numéro et mon adresse ?

Le dîner prend de plus en plus l'aspect d'un date et, encore une fois, ça ne lui déplaît pas du tout. Peut-être qu'il est déjà tombé sous le charme de cet autre garçon. Cela pourrait peut-être nuire à son image d'une manière ou une autre mais il ne s'en soucie absolument pas.

— Oui, ce serait parfait.

L'étudiant lui offre un autre grand sourire rayonnant. Il a l'impression d'être éclairé au sens littéral. Son interlocuteur lui semble, à ce moment, comme un véritable soleil.

Ils se séparent.

Une fois revenu au centre où il a déposé le matériel et croisé certains de ses coéquipiers qui ont tenu à le rassurer en lui disant qu'il était "indispensable" et que "son absence se faisait ressentir". Il ne sait pas trop s'il doit y croire. De toute façon, son esprit est occupé avec autre chose.

Après s'être douché, se parfumer, choisir de bons vêtements. Attends, est-ce qu'il devrait se raser ? Dans le doute, il le fait. Puis se sent ridicule. Il a l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent.

Eric monte dans sa voiture vers dix-neuf heures trente. Il roule tranquillement. Une fois devant chez son date, il n'attend pas trop longtemps avant que ce dernier ne se pointe. Dele est beau; ça saute aux yeux. Paré d'un long manteau grise, d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean bleu mettant plus qu'en valeur son physique, le plus jeune attire son regard sans mal.

— Tu es beau.

— Je ... merci ? Tu ... toi aussi.

Il a déstabilisé l'étudiant et cela le fait rire doucement. Le trajet se passe dans une bonne ambiance, détendue. Ils échangent des blagues, partagent leurs goûts, leurs opinions, s'entendant toujours aussi bien.

Le restaurant est un petit bâtiment, plutôt chic, côté mais assez discret. Où il est sûr qu'il ne se prendra pas la tête. Son compagnon se fige devant.

— Del' ? Tu viens ? On est venus pour manger non ?

— Sans blague Diet, sans blague ! 

Son rendez-vous a un sourire ironique avant de reprendre, plus hésitant.

— Mais ... c'est pas un peu cher ? Je veux dire ...

— Ne t'en fais pas pour les frais, ce n'est pas important. Puis on a un rendez-vous, je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait. On ira à un macdo la prochaine fois si tu es plus à l'aise.

— Grand romantique alors ?

Il hausse les épaules. Il ne se considère pas comme ça. Il aurait ramené des fleurs sinon. Pas qu'il n'ai jamais eu l'idée mais il préfère garder cela pour lui. 

Ils rentrent et se rendent à la table qu'il a réservée. Celle à l'extérieur, avec une jolie vue, à l'écart des autres. Dele est tout sourire, ravi de l'horizon qu'il peut apercevoir. Et il ne peut que se réjouir de sa réussite.

— Wow. Ne le prends pas mal mais c'est bien d'être footballeur. Ces plats coûtent un rein sans exagérer.

— Vrai. Mais je pense que ça vaut le coup. Que tu vaux le coup.

Son interlocuteur écarquille les yeux avant de les baisser, les joues rosissant assez vite.

— Eric ...

— Je ne te l'ai pas dit. J'ai juste l'impression qu'on a une connexion toi et moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Alors j'aimerai qu'on se revoit. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Delboy.

Le-dit reste muet sur le coup. Il ne se dégonfle pas, sachant bien que ce n'est pas à sens unique, et poursuit.

— Je ne peux pas te faire de grandes promesses. Je suis footballeur, je ne sais même pas si on pourra s'afficher un jour. On traversera sûrement des tempêtes, des ouragans, par ma faute. Tu pourrais venir à regretter de m'avoir rencontré. Mais si, malgré tout, tu veux quand même t'engager avec moi alors-

— Tais-toi idiot et embrasse-moi.

Il faut deux secondes à Eric pour que cela lui monte au cerveau. Puis, il se penche en avant et laisse ses lèvres rencontrer celles de Dele avec un soupir de soulagement. L'échange prend de l'ampleur. De la passion. De la tendresse. 

— Si j'avais peur de tout ça, je n'aurais franchement pas choisi de venir à ce rendez-vous ce soir. Tu t'inquiètes trop. Si tu veux tout savoir, je t'aime aussi, Eric.

Un sourire large vient orner ses lèvres. Sa main se pose sur la joue de son amour, avec douceur, savourant le contact.

— Merci, Del'.

De petits mots, de grands lendemains. Eric regarde dans les yeux de Dele et sait qu'il n'y a nulle part au monde où il préférerait être.

**Author's Note:**

> juste un petit OS tout mignon entre eux-deux :)


End file.
